


Day 15: Formal Clothes (Soulsborne Omovember 2020)

by MrsLittleleaks (MrsLittletall)



Series: Soulsborne Omovember 2020 [15]
Category: Dark Souls (Video Games), Dark Souls I
Genre: Desperation, Gijinka!Seath, Gwyn is a bit oblivious, M/M, Omorashi, Pee, Prompt Fill, Seath is trying his hardest, Urination, Wetting, male omorashi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:27:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27573791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsLittletall/pseuds/MrsLittleleaks
Summary: This work contains Omorashi which is a trope about pee desperation and wetting!When Seath gets invited to a party of Lord Gwyn, he smells his opportunity to get a shot with him, but he underestimated that his human form has a smaller bladder...
Relationships: Lord Gwyn/Seath the Scaleless
Series: Soulsborne Omovember 2020 [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1994920
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Day 15: Formal Clothes (Soulsborne Omovember 2020)

**Author's Note:**

> Just a fair warning, Seath is the most sexual character in my Dark Souls verse and though while this story isn't explicit, there may be sexual references, just because of Seath's character. I still don't count this as downright smut, because that would be something very different and a lot more dirty.
> 
> Rated M because Seath is a whore.

“Hereby you are invited to my daughter's birthday party on the 3rd day of the current month starting at sundown. 

Additional notes: Please wear formal clothes.

Signed, Gwyn, Lord of Sunlight” 

The channeler put down the note he had read to Seath and said: “What shall I tell Lord Gwyn?” 

“Oh, he invited me to his party. How exciting.”, Seath clapped both of his claws together in front of him, “Of course I will come. And I will make sure to bring a nice gift for Princess Gwynevere. Please tell this to our Lord Gwyn.” 

“Very well.”, the channeler said and left while Seath still was giggling with excitement. This was exactly the right event he needed to finally win Gwyn over. The paledrake had courted the lord of sunlight for years now and he never had noticed anything. Seath was already thinking about which outfit could win him over when he remembered that the invitation had said “formal clothes”. 

That must have been Gwyn's way to say that it wasn't appreciated when Seath turned up on these parties wearing an outfit that barely would hide anything. He wrinkled his snout at this request, but maybe that was the way to finally win the lord over. Formal clothes meant that Seath could wear a dress. And he very much intended to find the perfect dress for this occasion. 

Light blue magic engulfed his large body as the transformation took place and where the paledrake had been there soon stood a small pale human. Well, the gods weren't calling themselves humans, but Seath, as a dragon, knew, that they were all coming from the same ancestor. There wasn't a reason for him to see his human form as anything other. 

After adjusting himself to the changed body, Seath scanned his surroundings with his magic, changing his shape sadly didn't grant him sight and found his way to his wardrobe. 

He would need to ask a channeler later about the colours, but his magic and his hands helped him determining the shape of the dresses in his wardrobe without trouble and soon he had found a collection he wanted to try out and sprawled out on his bed. He called one of his channelers and once he had entered the room, Seath pointed to the three dresses he had chosen. 

“Please tell me which one would complement me the most.”, he said. 

Seath heard the channeler step to the bed and watching the dresses. After a good while the channeler handed him a silky one with a long skirt that would go down to his ankles and had long fluent sleeves as well as a v neck that wouldn't go down to far, perfect for his body that had a flat chest. 

“It has a white colour and will make you look eerily beautiful with your white hair and pale skin as well as the red eyes.”, the channeler pointed out. 

While colour never had been a concept for Seath, who had been born blind, he had to trust his channeler fully on this. “Let me try the dress on.”, he said and let go of the loose robes he was wearing, putting the dress on. “So, how do I look?”, he asked. 

“Absolutely stunning, duke.”, the channeler answered and Seath knew from the tone of his voice that there was honesty in it. This dress would be the one. 

And so the day of the party came. Seath's efforts to create a creature that could be a companion to the princess had been made vain by the fact that Lord Gwyn didn't allow any pets in the cathedral and so he had decided to gift the princess one of the dresses that didn't fit him anyway. He hardly cared about her anyway, it was Gwyn that he wanted. And today could be the day. He had put on the dress, decided to take it risky by not wearing any underwear and walked over the the cathedral. 

As Seath entered the great hall he straight up strode to Lord Gwyn and Princess Gwynevere, bowed in front of them and handed her his gift which got put on a pile, to be opened later, like it was custom. Then Seath made an effort to go around the room and make himself present to the other party guests. When he crossed the knights of Gwyn he noticed that apparently formal clothes for them were just their armour and that the dragon slayer was staring at the Sunfirstborn and the lord's blade at the wolf knight. Hah, they were so obvious about it, but nobody of them had actually confessed. 

Seath asked himself if he should tease the dragon slayer later by telling him how the Sunfirstborn had come for his “service” but decided against it. He had a lord to seduce. 

Once Seath had lingered around the party guests long enough he casually walked back to where the lord was seated and asked: “My Lord, may I keep you company?” 

“Oh Seath, of course, sit down.”, Gwyn said and from the empty wine glass that he lord was holding Seath determined that he probably already was a bit tipsy. That was just perfect. 

He sat down and put his own wine glass that he had organized earlier down, crossing his legs over each other and trying to look as charming as possible. “How do you like my outfit, my lord?”, he asked, heart pounding as he awaited the answer. 

“I must say, Seath, I was expecting you to turn up more naked than clothed again, so I am happy to see that you followed my instructions. That dress really looks magnificent on you.” 

“Aw, my lord, you are flattering me.”, Seath said together with a wink, but his insides were feeling warm and tingly at the compliment. 

“How about we drink a glass of wine together for this festive occasion?” Seath could sense a bottle of wine with his magic near him and poured it into Gwyn's glass, taking care that he wouldn't spill anything. Then he took his own glass and raised it.

“On the Princess of Sunlight.”, he said. 

“On my most beautiful daughter.”, Gwyn added before they both took a large sip out of their glasses. 

That apparently had been enough to get Lord Gwyn to be talkative. Because one moment he was watching his daughter with loving eyes and then said: “She is in the perfect age for marriage. I hope she will chose someone soon. I never had trouble with Nevy, her brother is so much more trouble. I introduce goddess after goddess to him and he never settles down.”

 _That may be because he wants to marry his knight._ Seath had to sit on his tongue to not spill that secret to Gwyn. He knew that it would put Gwyn in a bad mood and he needed him in a good one. 

“Oh, my lord, don't worry about your son. He simply is just interested in arms and war and there is a war to fight. He can settle down after the war is over.”, Seath said to Gwyn in a reassuring tone. 

“I sure hope you are right.”, Gwyn said. “How is your research going, Seath? Anything to report?” 

The two of them talked about this and that quite some time, all the while more wine wandered into Seath's body. The lord wasn't as drinking as much anymore, but Seath already had him in the right mindset. He just needed to drop a specific bomb at the right time. When all this chitter-chatter would be over. 

Seath had the impression that he had been talking several hours with Gwyn. In the meantime they had gotten some food and a band had started to play and the both of them watched the couples on the dance floor. Seath saw that the Sunfirstborn was dancing with one of Gwynevere's friends and could practically feel the death glare of the dragon slayer. 

While this was all very amusing, he had a slight concern. A concern that had started a good hour ago. In his human form, the consumption of wine was taking a far quicker effort on his bladder. And he hadn't thought about relieving himself before entering the party. So this meant he had a rather pressing need in his lower abdomen. 

Seath knew it would be easy to just get up and leave the party briefly to visit the privy. The party guests were leaving and coming to the cathedral all the time, implying that they relieved themselves. But Seath had spend so much time with Gwyn only to get him in a good mood and he couldn't miss this chance. 

While the current dance was going on, Seath had crossed his legs, catching the silky cloth of his dress between his legs, a bit regretting that he was there without underwear. A leak would be more than obvious when it would be freely dribble down the chair he was sitting on. 

_Just a bit longer.._ Seath thought to himself. He could hold it. He was used to work for hours on end in the archives, though he mostly was in his dragon form which had a larger bladder. And he normally hadn't drank that much wine beforehand. 

Seath had taken his chance and requested a certain song from the band and as they played it, he could hear Gwyn next to him, saying: “This song brings me back... that was always our song... We used to dance to it together all the time...” 

“My lord, may I have this dance?”, Seath asked, getting up, clenching his muscles, his bladder wasn't taking the motion too kindly. “I know it isn't the same, but just let me comfort you.” 

Seath wanted to jump with joy when he heard Gwyn get up and felt how he took his hand and led him to the dance floor. Well, it would have been better when Seath didn't had a very urgent need for the privy, but he had to hold through. He almost had Gwyn where he wanted. 

So Seath did his best to be a graceful dancer while trying to not accidentally piss all over the dance floor. He felt his body shaking with effort, but luckily Gwyn seemed to interpret it for him shaking, because the dancing was exhausting. Gwyn was an excellent dancer and could guide him wonderfully, so Seath could concentrate on holding his bladder at bay. 

Though when the dance ended and they could sit back down, Seath's body relaxed in relief that he would be able to cross his legs again. Unfortunately that relaxing also prompted his bladder to give out a spurt which he could feel run down his leg. He froze as he tried to get his body back under control and not to lose it once he would make a single step forward. 

As he made it back to the table next to Gwyn, the lord poured both of them another glass of wine. “It was a most fine dance.”, he said. “Let's drink on each other.” 

Seath really didn't feel like putting more liquid inside of him, but he couldn't give up yet. Not with Gwyn where he wanted him. He took a large gulp of his glass and cringed when he felt his body shiver with desperation. He crossed his legs together as tightly as possibly and put his attention back at Gwyn.

“Say, my Lord...”, he started, “Have you ever thought about marrying anew?” 

The question was interrupted by loud, shattering sound, startling Seath enough to lose another leak. He was lucky that he had crossed his legs so tightly it had hurt, so that he could contain the liquid beneath his hips and wouldn't soil his dress. 

The source of the noise turned out to be the wolf knight, who apparently had too much to drink and thought for a demonstration of his strength he should flip the table with all dishes, glasses and food still on it, making a huge mess. He could see the hornet standing there with her own food and drink which she seemingly had caught out of the air, the dragon slayer shouting at a very embarrassed wolf knight and the hawkeye busy to flip the table back over. 

“That Artorias... I should talk some manners into him...”, Gwyn said and was in the process of standing up. Oh no. He hadn't answered Seath's question yet and if he would leave now the moment would be over. 

“My Lord, wait, the dragon slayer is handling this.”, Seath said and raised a hand to gently nudge Gwyn to sit down. “You don't have to deal with everything... let's just forget this interruption of our conversation. Would you be so kind to answer my question?”

“Your question...”, Gwyn said, looking a bit lost before his eyes were lighting up. “Ah, about me thinking about marriage again.” 

Seath felt on the edge of his seat. His body was also on the edge. Whatever his answer was, his body wished for him to say it soon so that he could excuse himself and visit the privy. 

Seath shifted on his seat and, his dress covering the chair he was sitting on, changing the position of his crossed legs. Oh please, let the answer of the lord be positive.

“I still very much am attached to my late wife..”, Gwyn finally said and Seath fell his face fell, quickly forcing it back to a smile, “... but... sometimes I think... it may be time.. to move on.” 

Seath felt his heart pounding at this words. Almost, he almost was there. He just needed to give Gwyn a little hint. “My lord... have you thought about it... that maybe... maybe there is someone near to heal your heart?”

Gwyn looked at Seath for a long time, a time in which Seath had to force his body to not lose control. He stuffed the skirt of his dress between his legs, hoping that Gwyn didn't get the motion beneath the table. What did him took so long to answer? Seath felt like exploding at two fronts, one was his bladder and the other was the excitement about the answer. 

“You mean I have already met someone?”, Gwyn said. “I haven't thought much about it... but you have give me reasons to rethink my decision to not remarry. I... might think about it.” 

Seath face broke into a big smile and he said: “That are wonderful news, my lord.” That was... a positive answer for someone stubborn like Gwyn. And all that Seath wanted to know. For now he should make a beeline for the privy. He felt his whole body shaking and he knew it wasn't only because of the adrenaline rushing through him. 

Before Seath could excuse himself and get up though, Gwyn spoke again: “But Seath... who is the person you are referring to who may be close to me already... Or were you... talking about yourself...”

Gwyn's gaze trailed into a different direction as he said his words but for Seath it felt like something in him broke open. He stared at his lord's face, it was all heated and flushed and he was so tipsy and still he got the the hint and Seath felt his own face flush if he wouldn't... wait, there really broke something in him open. This moment, this tiny moment of Gwyn acknowledging Seath's feeling had broke him over the edge and so his control over his bladder slipped. 

Seath sighed as his body started to relax. Now that it had happened there was no reason for him to stop it anymore. The stream pouring out of him had saturated the dress between his legs in mere seconds and continued to run down the chair where it formed a big puddle beneath him. 

“Seath...”, Gwyn said suddenly, “...Are you not feeling alright? Your face seems to be kind of flashed and you are sweating.”

Seath couldn't believe that Gwyn hadn't even noticed the mess that Seath was still in the process of making, especially with how obvious the dribbling sounds were. Though, Seath decided to keep this little accident to himself and picked up his wine glass, pretended to drink from it and quickly soaked himself with it on purpose. 

“Oh whoops, seems like I made a mess...”, he said. “I think I had too much to drink.” 

“That is rather obvious.”, Gwyn said, finally having stared down. “Because it seems that you can't hold it anymore.”

“Oh no.”, Seath said, trying to do anything to not feel off putting for Gwyn. That his release still hadn't finished didn't help him at all, he was actually wondering just how large his human bladder could stretch. In fact, he didn't mind letting loose at all, it felt kind of amazing and the paledrake could feel a certain heat rise inside of him, but he also feared that Gwyn would find it rather off putting, so he tried to save the situation. 

“You found me out, my Lord, I indeed wasn't able to hold it anymore and accidentally made a huge mess. But...”, as he pointed around the room he felt how his stream finally dwindled, “..look around you, everyone has made a huge mess. Nobody even cares.”

It was obvious that the alcohol had made everyone quite loose. And pretty much at every seat there was some kind of mess or people happily chatting with each other or fighting or being comforted and nobody of them had had witnessed Seath's accident at all. 

“Hm...”, was all that Gwyn said. “I feel quite tipsy myself, maybe I have just imagined things...”

“Oh no, my lord, shall I bring you to your chambers?”, Seath said, already getting up, briefly forgetting his piss soaked dress which clenched to his legs and was rather uncomfortable to wear. 

“That would be appreciated.”, Gwyn said and got up too, taking Seath's hand. 

_Huh, I can't believe that I got away with wetting myself and nobody cares._ Seath thought to himself as he led Gwyn out of the room. However, there was one person staring at Seath. Staring at him very hard. 

_Am I the only one that just noticed Seath PISSING himself?_ A very confused dragon slayer thought and pondered on this question for the rest of the evening.

**Author's Note:**

> Yep, I admit it, Seath is the only character in Soulsborne that is getting turned on from wetting himself and thus the only character who has a sexual Omorashi kink.


End file.
